


McDaddy

by CuffedFlamez



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuffedFlamez/pseuds/CuffedFlamez
Summary: Matthew Tkachuk leaves the Battle of Alberta only to find his car won't start. Someone is there to rescue him. Will he go along, for a price?
Relationships: Connor McDavid & Matthew Tkachuk
Kudos: 12





	McDaddy

February 6, 2021

Matthew Tkachuk was absolutely buzzing. The Calgary Flames had just won an incredible game against the Edmonton Oilers. They had gone goal for goal against each other all night. It was physically intense the entire night and Matthew had been at the center of almost all of it, like he always was. It was hard to calm down. The chill from the cold Calgarian winter hit him, adding to the sensation. The city had been in a deep freeze over the past couple of weeks. He shook off the cold and made his way through the empty parkade to his car. 

He had been one of the last to leave after the game. There were so many interviews and post game features to go through, especially after a battle of Alberta game. He got held up even worse by a phone call from Tayrn. They talked for way too long usually. He realized he was probably the last one there. He looked over at his car and it wasn't running, even though he had used the remote starter to warm it up when he left. He unlocked his car with the FOB and climbed inside. Maybe it had just timed out. He put the key in the ignition and cranked the engine over. The engine only whirred slowly in response. It would not start. 

"Shit." He muttered to himself. What dumb luck!  
He tried the engine again. The car only whirred weakly again. It was just too cold. He tried again desperate this time. Then the car stopped altogether. The battery was dead.  
He rested his head on the steering wheel in frustration for a moment. Then pulled out his AMA card. He called the 1-800 number. 

"Hi, yeah I'm at the Saddledome right now. My car battery died."  
"Uh huh."  
"Up to two hours? Are you kidding me?"  
"Oh..."  
"Accidents? All the tow trucks are out, huh? Okay, well thanks I guess."  
He hung up.  
"Shit." He muttered. He looked up and a black SUV pulled into the parkade level and pulled up to him.

Must be Saddledome staff, he figured. The SUV stopped in front of his car.  
He put on his mask, they were strict about regulations in the NHL. The man got out. He was dressed all in black and was wearing a very expensive looking jacket and was dressed all in black. 

Matthew didn't recognize him at first. It was hard to tell, because of the mask, but at soon as he was close it became clear who it was.  
McDavid.

"Uh, hi?"

"Chucky, you having car troubles?" McDavid asked him taking off his mask.  
Matthew took his off too, there probably wasn't even anyone around anyways.  
"No, umm I'm fine. Just hanging out."

"Didn't sound fine."

"It's an older model."

"You won't be getting a tow truck tonight." Connor told him. "Just heard on the radio, three hundred accidents all around the city.

"Wanna man up and tell me the truth?" He asked him, getting closer.

"Okay, fine. My battery is dead." He admitted, somewhat uncomfortably. "Do you want to gloat now?"

"Just the opposite. I can give you a ride." He offered.

"To gloat? I am captain Connor, so generous and kind. The best kind of guy. Bet this would wind up on the news real fast. I would be better off taking an Uber."

"You wouldn't because Uber is probably backlogged too, same with taxis." 

"Shit..." Tkachuk cursed.

"Come on. Don't be ridiculous, you'll freeze out here, but your right. I am not entirely without motive in offering this."

"I knew you wanted something. We beat you so bad tonight." Chucky gloated. 

Connor got even closer and pressed Tkachuk up against his own car. Tkachuk was completely caught off guard. It was almost threatening. 

"Answer me this? What were you doing when you pushed me up against the boards tonight?" Connor asked him. Matthew was dumbfounded, but he couldn't help feeling an intense thrill from how close it was.

"Oh that? I was just trying to fuck with you. You know, part of the game right?"

"No, this time it was different. Like Goddammit I laughed." He said gently. Matthew just stood there helpless. 

"So what do you want in return?" He asked him pointedly.

"You come with me." He demanded. "I think you need a punishment. You have been a pain in my ass all night." 

"I guess I really don't have much of a choice." He admitted. McDavid leaned in close. Matthew knew what he wanted. He leaned in a kissed him. Matthew was completely transfixed. If was such a soft but meaningful kiss. He wasn't ready for this. It was so confusing. He forgot he was even cold for a moment. Connors body heat was keeping him warm. He broke the embrace. 

"You can wait here I guess, I just checked my dash and it says -34 degrees though." Connor warned him with a smug smile.

"Fine, I'll come with you." Matthew relented. Connor broke the intense stare, and moved so Chucky could get into the SUV. Connor gestured and got in. Chucky climbed in the passenger side. 

"Oh God, it's so fucking warm in here." Tkachuk commented. He was shivering.  
"You'll warm up in no time." Connor said. 

"Now that you are here, I have rules for tonight." He explained, driving off in the direction of his hotel.

"What kind of rules?" Matthew asked him.  
"I'm in charge tonight. You're going to do what I tell you and it's going to probably hurt a bit, but you really don't seem to mind to begin with."

Matthew was quiet. Oh God, he wanted to Dom him. His Adrenalin flowed. There was no backing out now. Connor would drop him off at his car again. Besides, it was kind of intriguing seeing how this would go. He had to admit, Connor was right. There was something between them.

"I'll give you two safety words. Red is stop, I will stop what I am doing, no questions asked, and yellow. That will mean slow down. Do you understand?"

"Uh yeah? What are you..."

"No, Matthew. It's yes sir." Connor ordered him.

"Yes sir." Matthew replied looking at the floor sheepishly." He wanted to humiliate him too. This was part of it. 

McDavid had chosen a hotel nearby for convenience. Matthew assumed the rest of the Oilers would not be staying there too, so he would have privacy. Connor pulled down a side road and up into the valet area of the hotel, he was staying at.

They masked up and got out. The valet took over and McDavid passed him a fifty dollar bill. McDavid gestured with his head for him to follow. His breathing got heavier. The reality was starting to sink in. They waited for an elevator. When one arrived at the ground floor Connor put his hand on Matthews back and ushered him into the elevator. Matthew was surprised by the way that it made him hot. He was letting Connor take control and it was thrilling letting him do it. Once they got to Connors's floor he really took control. It was the penthouse level, as soon as they got out of the elevator Connor took him by the shoulder and escorted him forcefully to the door. He took his pass card out of his pocket and swiped the door to open it.

"I am going to have some fun with you tonight." He mused.  
Matthew looked back at him, with an undertone of resentment.  
"I think what I will do is make this really hard on you instead." Matthew shoved at him playfully. Tkachuk didn't realize how strong Connor was though. Connor took hold of his arm and twisted it. Chucky yelped in pain. 

"Behave." He warned Chucky, in a very glassy dom voice. The kind that made subs weak.  
He shut the door behind them and turned on the light. Connor released his arm and set his jacket down on a chair nearby.  
"Take off your jacket." He ordered him.

Matthew looked around the hotel room nervously. Connor lost his patience, he walked over to him so that he was dangerously close to his face, fully threatening.  
"You weren't thinking of turtling on me were you?" He asked him.

Matthew laughed.  
"Oh, fuck off." Matthew replied to him. Connor laughed too, even though it was short lived. Matthew took off his jacket and set it down on the same chair. He set his hat down too.  
"Take off your shirt, and get on your knees. Another hesitation like that will cost you."  
Matthew did as he was told. He felt his breathing getting heavier in anticipation of what was going to happen to him. 

to be continued


End file.
